elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2013/12
31. Dezember 2013 *Elephant deaths rise in Tanzania after shoot-to-kill poachers policy is dropped - 31.12.2013. *Have we been dramatically underestimating elephant intelligence? - 31.12.2013. *2013 Hero: The Toronto Zoo’s Elephant Move - 31.12.2013. *S. African Bull Elephant in Rut Destroys Volkswagen, Sapa Says - 31.12.2013. *KNP elephant shot after attack - 31.12.2013. *Elephant put down in Kruger National Park after attack - 31.12.2013. *Elephants in Tehama County? Oakland Zoo proposes project - 31.12.2013. *Elephant fear drives villagers to treetops - 31.12.2013. *Forest Department awaits nod to capture elephants in Hassan - 31.12.2013. *The elephant boy of Te Awamutu - 31.12.2013. 30. Dezember 2013 *Am 2. Januar feiert ältester Zirkus-Elefant 47. Geburtstag in Jena - 30.12.2013. *Tanzania sees 'sharp rise' in killing of elephants - 30.12.2013. *Sh2.8 million elephant tusks seized - 30.12.2013. *Lions Club wins elephant football as Elephant Festival concludes - 30.12.2013. *Myanmar to establish “Save the Elephant Foundation Myanmar” - 30.12.2013. *Sedgwick County Zoo's $11.5M campaign would create new elephant exhibit - 30.12.2013. *Elefant bei Opuwo erlegt - 30.12.2013. *Major upsurge in Tanzania elephant poaching - 30.12.2013. 29. Dezember 2013 *Wie heeft de mooiste olifant? - Fotos. - 29.12.2013. *Foot-and-mouth disease hits elephant rental business - 29.12.2013. *Charity Appeal: Kenya's daily battle between humans and wildlife - 29.12.2013. *New elephant exhibit part of Sedgwick County Zoo’s $11.5 million campaign - 29.12.2013. *Elephant in RPRC, walkers track shut - 29.12.2013. *Elephant Killers Roam Free! - 29.12.2013. *The girl who sat on an elephant - 29.12.2013. *Elephant creates havoc in Kanchanpur - 29.12.2013. 28. Dezember 2013 *Namibia: Problem Elephant Killed At Okapundja - 28.12.2013. *IHK-Chef kritisiert Elefanten-Anlage in Erfurt - Demo am Zoo geplant - 28.12.2013. *Hard life of Nepal's first female elephant drivers - 28.12.2013. *Elephant appeal: Photojournalist Kate Brooks documents the dangerous demise of these giants of the wild - 28.12.2013. *Problem elephant killed at Okapundja - 28.12.2013. *Pachyderm strays into rejuvenation camp, attacks elephants - 28.12.2013. 27. Dezember 2013 *“Wevende olifant in Artis kan gered worden” - 27.12.2013. *Elephant tramples woman - 27.12.2013. *Elephant runs amok, woman escapes - 27.12.2013. *'Resume Operation Elephant' - 27.12.2013. *Jalpaiguri villagers opt for alternative occupation to evade elephant menace - 27.12.2013. *Experts negate state claim, say captive elephant can be moved - 27.12.2013. *Photo: The most beautiful photo of an elephant you'll see today - 27.12.2013. *St. Louis Zoo's Raja turns 21 - 27.12.2013. 26. Dezember 2013 *From our archives: Elephant mother lets son nurse - 26.12.2013. *Sanctuary remembers Dulary the elephant - 26.12.2013. *Adorable Baby Elephant Video is WWF's 'Christmas Gift to You' (VIDEO) - 26.12.2013. *Elephants making ornaments for a cause - 26.12.2013. *Bilanz von Tierschützern: Wilderer töten 30.000 Elefanten und 950 Nashörner - 26.12.2013. *A joyful outing for elephants at the camp - 26.12.2013. *Mahouts oppose shifting of elephant camp to tiger reserve - 26.12.2013. *7-year-old girl killed as elephant herd raids Assam village - 26.12.2013. *Elephant cannot be shifted as it is aggressive, state tells HC - 26.12.2013. *Woman killed, three injured in elephant attack - 26.12.2013. *Elephant Herd Wreaks Havoc in Jharsuguda - 26.12.2013. 25. Dezember 2013 *Wild elephant found dead in Riau - 25.12.2013. *Elephant Appeal: The Kenyan canine unit putting elephant poachers off the scent - 25.12.2013. *Paint smell may have caused elephant to attack trainer - 25.12.2013. *Sunder, the elephant, can't be moved: Govt to High Court - 25.12.2013. *Wild elephants turn up in Dak Lak, rejoicing conservators - 25.12.2013. *ZAWA Arrests 52-Year-Old Woman for Elephant Tusks - 25.12.2013. 24. Dezember 2013 *Elephant known to generations of Philadelphians dies in Tenn. - 24.12.2013. *In Vietnam elephant kills zookeeper - 24.12.2013. *Woman enters elephant enclosure during Zoo Lights - 24.12.2013. *Elephant Santa Clauses in Ayutthaya give away presents - 24.12.2013. 23. Dezember 2013 *Former Philadelphia Zoo mainstay, Dulary the elephant, dead at 50 - 23.12.2013. *Weihnachts-Baby für Elefantenkuh Manari? - TÖRÖÖÖ! Der Zoo wartet aufs Christkind - 23.12.2013. *Baby elephants big gift to Jakartans - 23.12.2013. *Elephant appeal: UK pledges £10m to fight illegal wildlife trade - 23.12.2013. *Woman dies of shock on facing elephant - 23.12.2013. 22. Dezember 2013 *Elephant tramples one to death in Chitwan - 22.12.2013. *Train mows down elephant near Guwhati - 22.12.2013. *Prince William calls for end to 'greed-driven poaching epidemic' - 22.12.2013. *Wild elephant electrocuted - 22.12.2013. *Ministry of Natural Resources releases elephant back to wild habitat - 22.12.2013. 21. Dezember 2013 *How America worshipped — and tortured — the elephant - 21.12.2013. *Elephant calf knocked down by train, dies - 21.12.2013. 20. Dezember 2013 *Anti-elephant poaching story goes viral in China - 20.12.2013. *Another elephant herd appears in Hunsur - 20.12.2013. *Panic grips Kerala's elephant owners as jumbos develop FMD - 20.12.2013. *Salem elephant Andal in special camp this year too - 20.12.2013. *Effort to retire New Bedford's elephants goes online - 20.12.2013. 19. Dezember 2013 *Salem elephant Andal in special camp this year too - 19.12.2013. *Elephant Appeal: Why conservation is about forging a friendship - 19.12.2013. *Mass killings traumatise young elephants - 19.12.2013. *Little elephant is the first scientific record of dwarfism in the wild - 19.12.2013. *International smuggling ring leader admits to rhino horn, elephant ivory crimes in NJ - 19.12.2013. *Tehama County supes hear plan for elephant reserve - 19.12.2013. *Elephant rejuvenation camp begins at Thekampatti - 19.12.2013. *Six facts about elephant families - 19.12.2013. *A short timeline of elephant poaching - 19.12.2013. *How Did Yash Tackle Rogue Elephant On Gajakesari Sets? - 19.12.2013. 18. Dezember 2013 *A Silent Crisis: Vietnam's Elephants on the Verge of Extinction - 18.12.2013. *Elefantenexpertin kritisiert Erfurter Zooparkleitung - 18.12.2013. *18. Dezember 1553: Elefant Soliman, Fürstengeschenk, stirbt - 18.12.2013. *Leeuwen, tijgers en olifanten niet langer welkom in het circus - 18.12.2013. *Logging has allowed poachers to pick off the African forest elephant at their will - 18.12.2013. *Letters: Stop these terrible elephant massacres - 18.12.2013. *Elephant Appeal: Every 30 minutes, an elephant is poached for its ivory - 18.12.2013. *Tehama County supes hear plan for elephant reserve - 18.12.2013. *Pondy, dargah elephants to join camp - 18.12.2013. *Elephant electrocution: Forest committee's head held - 18.12.2013. *Tumour-ridden Makhna elephant found dead - 18.12.2013. 17. Dezember 2013 *Elephant herd tramples man to death - 17.12.2013. *Elephants could be being slaughtered far quicker than previous figures suggest - 17.12.2013. *INDIA: Elephant welfare success - 17.12.2013. *PETA kritisiert Haltung im Zoopark Erfurt - 17.12.2013. *Elefantendrama in Erfurt: Ergebnisse zu genauen Todesumständen erst im nächsten Jahr - 17.12.2013. *Elephant care without iron chains - 17.12.2013. *Five facts about elephants in circuses you need to know - 17.12.2013. *100 elephants to attend rejuvenation camp at Thekkampatti - 17.12.2013. *Elephant stuck in pit in Kaziranga, critical - 17.12.2013. *'Population to be Blamed for Human-elephant Conflict' - 17.12.2013. 16. Dezember 2013 *Elephant Declines Vastly Underestimated - 16.12.2013. *Elephant rejuvenation camps can't have both temple and camp animals, says PIL - 16.12.2013. *Saving Elephants: A Numbers Game? - 16.12.2013. *Bill proposes life sentence for elephant poachers - 16.12.2013. *Keepers teach orphaned elephants to raise young - 16.12.2013. *Lily Tomlin Wants to Free the Elephants from Oregon Zoo - 16.12.2013. *Gestorbene Elefantendame Akili zur Obduktion in Hannover - 16.12.2013. *Elephant caretaker at Hogle Zoo has big responsibility - 16.12.2013. 15. Dezember 2013 *Protecting Elephants - Ivory Trade Should Not Be Our Only Concern - 15.12.2013. *Know your jumbo friends - 15.12.2013. 14. Dezember 2013 *For the First Time, Elephants Will No Longer Be Chained! - 14.12.2013. *Zehn Stunden Kampf um Akilis Leben: Elefantenkuh stirbt in Erfurt - 14.12.2013. *Annual elephant rejuvenation camp from next week - 14.12.2013. 13. Dezember 2013 *Trauer im Erfurter Zoopark: Elefantenkuh Akili ist tot - 13.12.2013. *Beckfelds Briefe - Brief an: Nirmala Topno - 13.12.2013. *Tod eines Elefanten: Wetteraukreis schließt Tierfarm - 13.12.2013. *Malender Elefant: 6002 Euro für ihr Bild - 13.12.2013. *Comedian Lily Tomlin urges Oregon Zoo to free Packy the elephant - 13.12.2013. *Oregon Zoo responds to Lily Tomlin's push to free Packy the elephant - 13.12.2013. *Forest department clueless on treatment of male elephant without tusks - 13.12.2013. *Alexandra Prusa: Sie nimmt sich eine Auszeit - und pflegt Elefanten - 13.12.2013. *Elefant im Erfurter Zoo liegend aufgefunden - Feuerwehr versucht sie mit Seilwinde aufzurichten - 13.12.2013. *Verhuisde olifanten maken het goed - 13.12.2013. *Smugglers of 2.4 tons of elephant tusks sentenced - 13.12.2013. *Ranger kills elephant in musth - 13.12.2013. 12. Dezember 2013 *Ruziënde olifanten op transport - 12.12.2013. *Amazing Elephant Anatomy - 12.12.2013. *Can We Avert the End of Elephants? - 12.12.2013. *Eleven Arrested in Crackdown on Congo’s Elephant Poachers - 12.12.2013. *Dierenpark Emmen zet 7000 kilo olifant op transport - 12.12.2013. *Olifanten Emmen lopen braaf container in - 12.12.2013. *Wild elephant killed by poachers - 12.12.2013. *Elephant Crossing: Urban Wildlife Corridors Could Save Africa’s Free-Roaming Elephants - 12.12.2013. *Two killed in elephant attack - 12.12.2013. *Elephant spotted, Cuttack panicks - 12.12.2013. 11. Dezember 2013 *Elephant Appeal: Where is your money going? - 11.12.2013. *Guest: Move elephants at Woodland Park Zoo to a sanctuary - 11.12.2013. *Elefanten-Dame Mangala malt: Bisher 3334 Euro für Elefanten-Bild - 11.12.2013. *SC directs states to respond to PIL over elephant deaths on railway tracks - 11.12.2013. *Court orders tortured elephant to be freed - 11.12.2013. *Chained and brutalised for years, elephant may roam free soon - 11.12.2013. *Wild elephant tramples family in Nepal - 11.12.2013. *Father, son killed in elephant attack - 11.12.2013. 10. Dezember 2013 *In India, a reporter misses the elephants of her childhood and her culture - 10.12.2013. *Five unbelievable habits of elephants - 10.12.2013. *Elephant torture video outrages India - 10.12.2013. *Elephant Appeal: The night of the hunter - 10.12.2013. *Free Sunder: PETA claims lawmaker won't release tortured elephant - 10.12.2013. *Elephant kills youth - 10.12.2013. *Vic zoo elephant herd welcomes new calf - 10.12.2013. 9. Dezember 2013 *Zoo Zürich erwartet Elefanten-Nachwuchs - 09.12.2013. *Wird Züri-Elefäntli ein Junge? Den Rüssel sieht man schon auf dem Ultraschall - 09.12.2013. *Ronnie Wood for the Elephant Appeal: No more deaths on the savannah... politicians must act - 09.12.2013. *Urgent Measures to Save Elephants in Africa Adopted At Bostwana Summit - 09.12.2013. *Zimbabwe: National Parks Ranger Killed By Elephant - 09.12.2013. *Bowmanville says goodbye to beloved elephant - 09.12.2013. *What You Said: Elephant Mali’s Captivity in Manila Zoo - 09.10.2013. *Elephant trampled Mahout to death during marriage function - 09.12.2013. 8. Dezember 2013 *König von Wittenberg adoptiert Elefanten - 08.12.2013. *Marlar und Maha Kumari sind trächtig - 08.12.2013. *Three myths about elephants you probably believed, and three amazing facts you’ll be glad to know - 08.12.2013. *Elephant Appeal: Tourist cash can save the elephant - 08.12.2013. *IoS Charity Appeal: Slaughter of elephants on a huge scale - 08.12.2013. *Baby elephant born at Melbourne Zoo - 08.12.2013. *Melbourne Zoo celebrate birth of elephant days after death of Sanook - 08.12.2013. *IoS Charity Appeal: Slaughter of elephants on a huge scale - 08.12.2013. *Three myths about elephants you probably believed, and three amazing facts you’ll be glad to know - 08.12.2013. 7. Dezember 2013 *Marlar wird mit 7 Jahren schon Mama! - 07.12.2013. *Ende 2016 mehr Platz für die Elefanten - 07.12.2013. *Shocking footage: 'Captive’ elephant being mercilessly beaten with a stick after it was sold to a ‘sanctuary’ - 07.12.2013. 6. Dezember 2013 *Elephant Foster Mom: A Conversation with Daphne Sheldrick - 06.12.2013. *Elephant wanders around Rome for two hours after circus breakout - 06.12.2013. *Where's That Elephant Headed? Smithsonian and Industry Partner to Improve Animal Tracking - 06.12.2013. *Elephants Walk Through Hotel Lobby Like They Own The Place (VIDEO) - 06.12.2013. *Group pitches elephant reserve in Tehama County - 06.12.2013. *Elephants Banned From Entering Mumbai, City of Bollywood - 06.12.2013. *Finally, Some Good News for African Elephants - 06.12.2013. *PETA releases video of violence against elephant Sunder - 06.12.2013. *Yao Ming Targets Elephant Poaching, Ivory Trade In New Campaign With WildAid - 06.12.2013. *There's an elephant in the room/bush - 06.12.2013. *Wild elephant kills forestry official - 06.12.2013. *From LSD to a public hanging...three cruel and unusual elephant deaths - 06.12.2013. 5. Dezember 2013 *Keine neuen Elefanten für den Augsburger Zoo - Video. - 05.12.2013. *Kreative Rüsselführung - 05.12.2013. *No Let-up in Elephant Attack - 05.12.2013. *Elephant herd driven 20 km away from Mysore city - 05.12.2013. 4. Dezember 2013 *Elefanten-Willderei: Illegaler Handel wird als «schweres Verbrechen» geahndet - 04.12.2013. *Elefanten-Razzia in Zirkus - 04.12.2013. *Kenya enhances elephant security with satellite collars - 04.12.2013. *Elephants in the room: Mischievous herd of beasts gatecrash hotel lobby in annual search for fruit - 04.12.2013. *A 'tragic accident' killed Melbourne Zoo elephant calf Sanook - 04.12.2013. *Elephant calf Sanook dies at Melbourne Zoo - 04.12.2013. *Elephant triggers panic in Valparai - 04.12.2013. *Urgent Deal Reached to Secure African Elephant Populations, Halt Illicit Ivory Trade - 04.12.2013. *African summit announces urgent measures to protect elephants - 04.12.2013. *Paul G. Allen Introduces Major Initiative to Conserve African Elephant Population - 04.12.2013. *Microsoft founding member to fund Pan African elephant survey - 04.12.2013. 3. Dezember 2013 *Flanierende Zirkus-Elefanten in Zeitz: Spaziergang oder ausgebüxt? - 03.12.2013. *Augsburg: Zoo bald ohne Elefanten? - 03.12.2013. *Elefanten-Stoßzähne in Laden in Palma beschlagnahmt - 03.12.2013. *Staaten beschließen erstmals umfassenden Schutz von Elefanten - 03.12.2013. *Elephant herd strays close to Mysore - 03.12.2013. *Sri Lankan elephant amnesty will lead to poaching, warn conservationists - 03.12.2013. *Video: ELEPHANT plays the piano with its trunk during a musical duet - 03.12.2013. *Poaching Could Wipe Out 20 Percent of African Elephant Population in Next Decade, Study Shows - 03.12.2013. *Watch a baby elephant’s first year in two minutes - 03.12.2013. *Limba, beloved Bowmanville Zoo elephant, dead - 03.12.2013. *Lone elephant at Bowmanville, Ont. zoo dies - 03.12.2013. *Ron Forman and Audubon Zoo Trumpet New Elephant Barn Tour - 03.12.2013. 2. Dezember 2013 *Elefanten knicken Straßenlaterne um - 02.12.2013. *African elephant numbers 'could fall by one-fifth' due to poaching - 02.12.2013. *Elephant poaching remains alarmingly high despite modest decline - 02.12.2013. 1. Dezember 2013 *Elefanten müssen draußen bleiben - 01.12.2013. *Ein Tag im Leben von Kalaya - 01.12.2013.